


wrapped up in you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, SuperCorp, lena definitely turned her heating down as an excuse to cuddle, soft sleepy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara's so warm, which means when she's not around, Lena has to sleep under a pile of blankets to compensate for her cold apartment.Or Kara comes home one night to find her girlfriend, fast asleep, wrapped in a mountain of blankets.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1178





	wrapped up in you

**Author's Note:**

> They both deserve lots of hugs.

Lena has never met anyone as warm as Kara Danvers.

She doesn’t just mean that in the sense that she’s warm to the touch, which she is. Kara runs hotter than most humans, she likes to call herself a ‘space heater’ because “ _do you get it, Lena? I’m a_ Space _heater”,_ but that’s not what she means when she calls Kara ‘warm.’

It’s Kara’s smile, that Lena noticed first. Bright and warm and genuine, a smile that’s transformed over their friendship and into their relationship. Kara has one specific smile now, that’s soft and affectionate and just for her, a smile that always spreads warmth through Lena’s body and makes her feel like no one has before.

But it’s not just Kara’s smile that is warm, _everything_ about her is. She just exudes this light, this brightness, that touches everyone she meets. She’s kind and loving and loyal, she’s always there after a bad day, and the good ones too, with a hug and a smile and a laugh that always draws Lena into Kara’s light, lets her know that everything is going to be okay because they’re together.

That doesn’t mean that she doesn’t like the fact that Kara is also ‘warm’. Lena will never admit this to anyone, but when Kara’s presence started becoming a regular occurrence in her apartment, Lena turned down her heating a few degrees, partly because otherwise she’d overheat while hugging the furnace that is Kara, but mostly because it gives her an excuse to cuddle close to Kara under the pretense of being cold.

Not that she necessarily needs a reason to hug her girlfriend, but it gives her an excuse to slip her hands under Kara’s shirt to “warm them up”. It gives her an excuse to press her face into her neck, to press close to Kara’s side. Kara always holds her back, takes her hand, asks if she’s too cold, or another favourite of Lena’s, Kara will offer her her own sweater to stay warm.

She’s missing Kara right now, in her too cold apartment, her girlfriend called away for a Super emergency, and Lena’s cold. She could just turn the heating up, but then when Kara eventually returns, she’ll be too warm to cuddle up to Kara (not that that’s ever stopped her before) but instead, she just wraps a blanket around herself as she sits on the couch and watches the movie they’d started together.

When it gets late, and Kara’s not back, Lena takes the blanket to bed with her, picking up two more from the cupboard on the way, knowing she’s going to be cold until Kara arrives, even more so if Kara decides to go back to her own apartment at this late hour instead.

She tugs the blankets around her as she settles into her too cold bed. Her pillow smells like Kara though, the sweet scent warming her heart while the blankets warm the rest of her as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Lena’s apartment is dark when Kara lands on her balcony, Kara trying not to be disappointed that her girlfriend is already asleep. Not disappointed that Lena’s in bed, she’s actually glad that Lena is sleeping, she doesn’t get enough of it. But disappointed that she couldn’t leave earlier, that one emergency had turned into four which meant she’d missed an entire evening of cuddles with Lena while they pretended to watch a movie until they ended up making out on the couch instead.

But they both have the day off tomorrow too, and, barring any emergency, they’re going to get to spend the whole day together and Kara can’t wait.

Kara stops when she reaches Lena’s bedroom, has to press her lips together to stop from laughing and potentially waking Lena when she sees her girlfriend in bed.

Or, more accurately, she sees the blanket pile that is no doubt housing her girlfriend right now. She can hear Lena’s steady heartbeat, knows she’s in there somewhere, even if she can’t currently see her.

Kara knows that Lena’s apartment is cooler than it used to be, she almost brought it up before she noticed how Lena would always cuddle into her, claiming she was cold. Kara would never complain about Lena cuddles so she’d always just hold her back, offer her clothes and blankets and kisses to warm her up.

Kara’s pretty sure the lower temperature is on purpose.

She spots Lena’s head as she rounds the bed, blankets pulled tight around her face in an attempt to stay warm. Maybe she _should_ talk to Lena about the apartment temperature, though it’s not ridiculously cold in here, even Kara can tell that.

None of that stops her from taking a quick photo though, because the sight of Lena wrapped in too many blankets is stupidly adorable and Kara wants to capture it, even if Lena will try and make her delete it tomorrow.

In a flash, Kara is out of her suit and in her own pyjamas. She has to fight through a few blankets to reach Lena but her hands eventually find a warm body, Lena stirring under the touch.

“Kara?” A sleepy voice mumbles as Lena rolls over, knocking one of the blankets to the floor that she no longer needs.

“I’m here,” Kara whispers back, shuffling the rest of the way across the bed, pushing the last of the blankets away as a warm body slots against hers. Lena doesn’t need them anymore, not now that Kara’s there to keep her warm instead.

Lena hums in response, pressing her face into Kara’s neck. Kara feels Lena’s cold nose against her warm neck, smiles at the touch.

“Are you cold?” Kara laughs as hands slip under her shirt, as a leg slots in between her own. Lena’s still mostly asleep and it’s entirely cute how she’s basically attacking Kara with a hug while half conscious.

“Not anymore,” Lena mumbles. Kara feels the words against her neck. “You’re hot.”

Kara laughs again, she’s definitely going to remind Lena of this in the morning. “Sleep,” she says, pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

Lena hums again but says no more, slipping back into unconsciousness, their bodies completely tangled together.

Kara follows not long later, the warm weight of Lena’s embrace, the smell of her shampoo and her quiet heartbeat lulling Kara to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
